


I Don't Like It When You Touch Him

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:33:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geoff was really possessive of Michael and seeing his little Mikey wrestling Gavin didn’t make him happy so now he has to get his point across; Daddy doesn’t like it when you tough others</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like It When You Touch Him

Geoff wasn’t too fond of when Michael and Gavin were rolling around on the floor wrestling, he never is too happy when Michael gets handsy with someone else. Geoff considered himself a bit possessive when it came to Michael, he saw Michael as in a way something he has to control and that only bought a fiery lust in both of them.  
He walks into the office a warm morning to find Michael having Gavin pinned to the floor with him making his Gavin noises.  
A smirk is formed on Michael’s lips as he holds Gavin’s skinny arms above his head, his hips pressing weight onto Gavin’s holding him in place.

Geoff stares at them for a bit longer before clearing his throat follow by him asking “Am I interrupting anything important?”  
Gavin and Michael’s eyes cast to Geoff and Michael felt himself swallowing hard.  
“Hi, Geoff!” Gavin chirps.  
His gaze goes hard when Geoff looks at Michael then asks “Why do you have Gavin pinned to the floor?”  
“He stole my lunch money.” Michael jokes, with a loose smile even though underneath he is panicking.  
“What did he really do?” Geoff asks, his calm exterior breaking.  
“He was annoying me, he took my damn controller.” Michael replies, a slight snap in his tone.  
“Gav, give back his damn controller, and Michael, come with me for a second.” Geoff says, his tone cool.  
Michael lets go of Gavin and slowly gets up, swallowing hard once again before leaving the room with Geoff.  
Geoff leads him to an empty conference room and pushes the ginger inside before closing the door behind him.  
“Geoff, I’m sorry.” Michael barley says, the table digging into his lower back.  
“Why are you sorry, Micool?” Geoff asks, his voice slightly mocking at the name.  
“Don’t mock me.” Michael growls, clenching his fists at his sides.  
Geoff takes a few strides towards the ginger and takes his chin in between his long fingers.He dips his head down to whisper in Michael’s ear “I can do whatever I want to you. You’re mine.”  
Michael tenses up against Geoff and looks away from him, trying his hardest to get Geoff’s grip off of his chin.  
“Mikey, what’s wrong? Scared?” Geoff asks jerking Michael’s chin to make their eyes locked.  
“I’m not scared.” Michael replies, trying to keep his voice steady  
“You should be, you know how I get when you’re touchy with others.” Geoff growls.  
He takes his hand off of Michael’s chin and places both of them behind Michael and onto the table, pinning the ginger to the table.  
“He started it.” Michael complains, tossing his head back as the older man takes one hand and starts pulling at his jeans.  
“Just shut up.” Geoff growls before grabbing Michael’s head and kissing him roughly.  
Michael’s arms drape around Geoff’s shoulders and Geoff’s hand meet with Michael’s hips and digs his nails into the ginger’s pale skin.  
Michael pulls away, slightly out of breath and looks to Geoff.  
“Who said you could pull away?” Geoff growls, his nails digging deeper into Michael’s skin.  
“No one.” He says softly, still out of breath.  
Geoff starts kissing him again and Michael makes a slight whine of protest. Geoff quickly pulls away and starts to attack Michael’s neck with bites and kisses, marking the younger man’s pale skin with dark reds and occasional purples.  
Michael claws at Geoff’s back, his arms still hooked around Geoff’s shoulders.  
“You like that, Mikey? Tell daddy that you like it.” Geoff growls, before sucking another love bite onto his neck.  
Michael lets out a groan before managing to get out “Yes!”  
“Is my little Mikey getting hard?” Geoff purrs moving closer to Michael’s ear.  
Michael doesn’t reply until Geoff nudges his jean covered harden cock with his knee then Michael squeaks out a “Yes!”  
“Who’s a good boy?” Geoff purrs, gripping Michael’s jean covered cock.  
“Me!” Michael squeaks out.  
“Yeah, you’re a good boy.” Geoff grins before nipping at Michael’s ear.  
Michael squirms a bit, wanting m action on his cock other than a gripping force on it.  
“What’s wrong?” Geoff teases, now pawing at Michael’s cock.  
“Play with me.” He whines, gripping Geoff’s shoulder.  
Geoff goes down to his knees and plays with Michael’s cock a bit before getting up and smacking his ass.  
Geoff voice get deadly low and he growls to Michael “You don’t make the rules, Mikey.”  
Then walks away from Michael, still flustered and extremely hard; leaving him in the conference room all by himself.  
He let’s out a groaning noise before straightening himself up before leaving the conference room soon after. While walking back to the office he hopes that he did a good enough job of hiding his erection.  
When he sits back down at his chair his phone vibrates in his pocket. He sees it from Geoff and it reads “Today’s little event has not been forgiven just yet, stay late after work; I’m not done with you just quite yet.”  
Michael bites his lip and puts his phone back into his pocket before Gavin could get a peek at the message.  
Work seems to become pushed into the farthest corners of Michael’s brain due to his raging boner. He loves to fuck with Geoff and loves how responsive he is when his little ‘Mikey’ misbehaves. He loves when Geoff punishes him into next Tuesday but, something seemed off about this time. Usually when he is sentenced to be punished after work Geoff still acts like normal Geoff until the last person leaves from work, but Geoff hasn’t even looked at the curly haired man.  
During lunch and feeling ignored and bold he walks to Geoff’s desk and wrap his arms around Geoff’s chest.  
“Don’t ignore your little boy, Geoff.” Michael mocks.  
Geoff grabs Michael’s arm and growls “Let go and I won’t ignore you all lunch.”  
Michael unwinds his arms from Geoff’s body and Geoff turns around almost kicking Michael in the legs in the process.  
“Why do you have to be this way, Mikey?” Geoff asks, his eyes slightly hooded from lust.  
“Why do you have to ignore me?” Michael asks, standing his ground.  
Geoff gets up and wraps his arms around Michael’s smaller body before kissing him on the lips. A hand goes down past Michael’s jeans and boxers and to his ass.  
Michael relaxes to Geoff’s touch but it doesn’t last for long. Geoff’s nails start to dig into Michael’s ass causing him to groan and tense up.  
“Shh. shh, Mikey.” Geoff soothes but digging his nails deeper into Michael’s bare skin says otherwise.  
“Stop!” He struggles to get out.  
Geoff lets go and steps away from Michael.  
“Did that hurt, Mikey?” Geoff asks, his arms as his sides.  
Michael nods.  
“Use your words baby.” Geoff says, his fingers now trailing along Michael’s shoulder.  
“Yes, Daddy.” Michael squeaks out, in fear of anyone else hearing from the other side of the closed door.  
“Go back to work now, Mikey.” Geoff says, moving his hand away.  
When Michael turns to walk back to his desk Geoff smacks Michael on the ass cheek, the only his nails were digging into a minute ago. This causes pain to rush through Michael’s body and causing him to sputter out a few curses.  
Geoff licks his lips, his mind racing of what he’s going to do to his Mikey tonight.  
The day goes by with a breeze but once night falls and employees start to file out of the office and to the bar or just straight home, Michael starts to count down the minutes till he’ll have to face Geoff once more.  
Once the last of the employees leave the office, Geoff has Michael pinned against his desk and his lips on his already bruised neck.  
“Think you can just disobey Daddy like that, you know that comes with consequences.” Geoff growls, close to Michael’s ear.  
“Y..Yes Daddy.” Michael shamefully replies.  
Fear coursed through him, the fear of someone walking in to find them like this tramples the fear of Geoff is going to do to him when they get home.  
“Ready to go home.” Geoff states, getting off of the ginger and back to his desk.  
“I’m not finished editing.” Michael explains, his cheeks now staining red.  
Geoff turn to Michael and says “It wasn’t a question.” Before going back to getting ready.  
Michael turns to his desk and saves his work before getting his things together and grabbing Gavin’s Creeper scarf in the pretenses that he’ll be wearing it tomorrow.  
The pair leave the office with Geoff locking up the place then leading Michael with a hand on his back to the car.  
The car drive was in pure silence but Michael’s chest was beating and his hands starting to feel clammy. Geoff’s hand on Michael’s thigh while another is on the steering wheel.  
“Don’t be nervous, Mikey.” Geoff says, his voice soft.  
Geoff soon pulls into the driveway and swiftly gets out, Michael gets off his seat belt and Geoff comes around to open the door. He doesn’t do it in a gentleman fashion, he grabs Michael and drags him out of the car then into the house.  
Once the door is closed behind them Geoff has Michael up against the wall.  
“Aw, look at my little Mikey all hard. Who made you hard?” Geoff asks, his voice turning rough by the end.  
Michael doesn’t reply only moves his head back. Geoff grabs some on Michael’s hair and pulls him forward then asks “Did someone else make you hard? Ray was bending over a lot today, did that make you a horny mess?”  
“No, daddy.” Michael whimpers.  
“Who was it then?” Geoff asks, baring teeth.  
“You!” Michael squeaks out as Geoff begins another assault on his neck.  
“That’s what I like to hear, Mikey.” Geoff growls, pulling away from Michael but still has a tight grip on his arm.  
“Ready for your punishment?” Geoff asks, leading Michael to their room.  
“Yes, Daddy.” Michael whines, his boner straining against the fabric of his boxers.  
Geoff pushes Michael onto the bed and shuts the door before sauntering over to the slightly bent over man.  
“Look at you, Mikey. It’s like you were made to be fucked.” Geoff growls, his fingers tracing Michael’s ass.  
Michael lets out a noise that resembles a moan before Geoff unbuttons and pulls down Michael’s jeans. Geoff tears off his boxers with ease and notices nail marks that are starting to bruise, the same nail marks from earlier that day.  
Geoff carefully kisses each bruising dent on Michael’s ass. He then slowly takes off his belt and kicks his pants off too.  
“Bad boys need to be punished.” Geoff growls, looping the belt around itself.  
“You spank me every week why should I care now.” Michael growls, still face first in the sheets.  
Geoff leans over and scoops up his boxers before leaning over and shoving them into the ginger’s mouth.  
“Bad boys need to know when to shut the hell up.” Geoff growls before slamming the belt against Michael’s ass, making it bright red.  
Michael lets out muffled noises of pain before Geoff takes a few more swipes. Michael finds himself in tears, them starting to stream down his cheeks, soaking up in the boxers still in his mouth. His face redder than his freshly spanked ass.  
Geoff steps back to admire his work and asks “Are you sorry?”  
Michael makes some more muffled noises.  
“Oh sorry, Mikey.” Geoff says, leaning over pressing into Michael’s sore ass as he takes the underwear out of Michael’s mouth then asks “What were you saying Mikey?”  
“I’m sorry Daddy! I’m sorry Dada!” He cries out, his face still wet and red.  
Geoff climbs onto Michael, just above his ass and asks, holding Michael’s chin “Oh so I’m Dada now? You much be really sorry then.”  
“I am.” Michael whimpers.  
Geoff loves it when Michael whimpers, that’s a clear sign that he has broken the young man.  
“Show Dada how much you love him then.” Geoff purrs, kissing Michael’s back.  
MIchael nods into the sheets and Geoff slowly gets off of the ginger and stands by the bed with his hard cock in hand.  
Michael positions himself with his ass in the air and his head and chest pressed up against the mattress.  
“Such a good boy, already knows his place. You know how easy it would be to just walk away from this, leaving you here whimpering and withering; or maybe I could get some of the guys from the office to fuck you, you would just love that wouldn’t you.” Geoff growls, his fingers ghosting over the welt marks on Michael’s ass.  
Michael lets out a whine from the sensation on his ass.  
“You little slut.” Geoff growls, his voice low as his grips Michael’s ass causing him to cry out.  
“No Dada! I only want you!” Michael cries out.  
“That’s better.” Geoff smiles to himself before kissing at the welt marks then instructs to Michael “Get the lube for Daddy.”  
The ginger crawls over to the nightstand and grabs the bottle of lube then crawls back over to Geoff.  
“Good boy, see this is how I like you.” Geoff says, putting his hand under Michael’s chin then leaning to kiss him.  
When Geoff pulls away he takes the bottle of lube with him.  
“Ready for it Mikey?” He asks, getting the lube onto his cock.  
“Yes Dada.” Michael whimpers, moving his ass a little bit.  
Geoff positions himself at Michael’s entrance and slowly pushes himself in Michael. Michael lets out a string of curses only to get another slap on the ass.  
“No swearing Mikey, it isn’t polite.” Geoff warns before pushing into him further.  
“Sorry Dada.” Michael groans, adjusting to Geoff’s size  
Geoff starts to thrust in and out, painfully slow making Michael claw at the mattress under him. The older man grins to himself as he asks “What’s wrong Mikey?”  
“Faster, Dada.” Michael whimpers.  
“But little boys don’t make the rules.” Geoff says, starting to go even slower.  
“Please Dada.” Michael whines.  
“Alright Mikey.” Geoff says softly.  
Geoff starts to go faster and grunts to Michael “Who’s the best daddy in the world?”  
“You are!” Michael whimpers loudly.  
“Yeah, that’s right.” Geoff purrs, kissing the ginger’s back.  
“I love you Dada.” Michael whimpers.  
“I love you too Mikey.” Geoff grins, thrusting faster in and out of Michael.  
Geoff starts to feel pressure build up and knot in his stomach. He grips Michael’s hips tighter knowing for sure they’re going to leave bruises by the morning.  
“Where do you want me to come, Mikey?” Geoff asks now plowing in and out of the younger man.  
“In me Dada.” He whines.  
“Yeah, you like it there, I know you do.” Geoff grins to himself as he goes faster.  
A few more thrusts and Geoff grunts out “I’m going to come Mikey.”  
“Do it Dada!” Michael groans, arching his back.  
Geoff cums inside Michael and slowly slides out of him before lying down on the bed, propped up on his elbows.  
“How was that Mikey?” Geoff Asks, using his boxers to clean up the mess of lube and left over cum off of his cock. His mind is a daze and a sloppy grin now plastered onto his face.  
Michael replies by lying on his back, his face tightening at first from the contact of the sheets to his cock but he quickly relaxes.  
“It was really good.” Michael sighs out, catching his breath.  
Geoff crawls over beside Michael helps get in under the covers then kisses his forehead.  
“You’re such a good boy.” Geoff smiles, lacing his fingers with Michael’s.  
Soon enough they slowly find themselves drifting to sleep.  
The next morning Michael is relieved to find no pain anywhere except for the pull pain on his hips and neck, which Michael was also glad that he stole the scarf because he neck looks like a war zone.  
Geoff and Michael go to the office and things go as normal until they start the newest Minecraft Let’s Play and half way through it Michael reaches up to stretch causing his shirt to ride up, revealing his bruised hips.  
“Micool!” Gavin squawks.  
“What, Gavin?” Michael asks slightly irritated.  
“What the bloody hell happened to you?” Gavin asks pointing to his now covered up hip.  
Michael looks down and his face goes deep scarlet.  
Geoff turns around and starts chuckling to himself.  
Michael turns around to face him and only goes more red.  
Geoff got his point across, not only through words but through bruises to make sure that Michael wasn’t going to wrestle with Gavin for a long while and Michael was sure as hell wasn’t going to or maybe he would just to see how far he could push Geoff agai


End file.
